There has been known an outboard motor which accommodates a fuel tank and a recoil starter inside a cover member which covers an engine. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an outboard motor in which a fuel tank is accommodated inside a cover member, an air inlet is formed at a connecting portion between the cover member and a case member, and the fuel tank is cooled by air (outside air) taken from the air inlet.